Tobuscus is Peter Pan
by Emmzio
Summary: A one shot based on a dream I have. Kim's dead end life of school work and chores is enlightened by a late night visit from Toby Turner...or Peter Pan - as he claims.


Monday Night. The end to the first day of the week. The day where you drag yourself around school and hiss at anyone who comes close. The day everyone dreads, but gets over.

It had been one of those days, where you come home, throw your bag down and find the most unproductive thing to do, in my case, watch my You Tubers. My mam would yell up the stairs to do my homework, I would ignore, and continue to drench myself in the so seemingly close lives that I had nothing to do with. Lives that I always think are better than mine. I usually think that on a Monday night, which was in fact, today. I pulled myself through the last few hours of the day just relaxing, and beginning to prepare for the next day which I knew wasn't going to be that bad. I did eventually finish my homework that was the easiest, and I promised myself that I'd finish the rest tomorrow. Around nine, I sloped off into my room, where the explosion of posters and things I love made me insanely happy to go to sleep to. My dog Bess slunk in too, and after I got into my red and grey pajamas and into bed, she hopped up and cuddled in next to me. I pulled her close and slipped in my ear phones, switching on gentle relaxing background music from movies I loved. After what felt like hours, I heard my parents go to bed, and I knew I was the only one awake now.

My eyes were closing, and I yawned, just about to drift off to sleep. Bess shifted and I glared at her. Her brown eyes were staring fearfully behind me and her ears were pricked. I patted her head and tried to go to sleep again. I thought she had just heard somebody outside. But then she made a slight bark come out of her mouth, then another and another. I pushed her gently, but she got even louder, and she ended up barking loudly and howling. I sat up in astonishment, and clamped a hand over her snout, hoping she wasn't waking anybody up. She still fidgeted and tried to bark but I held her firm, and eventually she stopped. When I let go she licked her lips then jumped off the bed quickly, her tail between her legs. I got up onto my knees and shuffled down the bed, just so I could see Bess. She had lain down at the end of my bed on the floor. She was curled up, and still staring at my window behind me. I shook my head sadly at her, and then froze.

I looked at the mirror at the end of my room.

I could see myself on my knees on the bed.

I could see Bess.

But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw behind me.

I choked down a swallow before opening my mouth to let out a scream. But just as the sound began to escape, a hand was clamped over my mouth. I struggled and squirmed but they held me tight. Bess let out the most horrific barking and the thing holding me darted over and pushed her out the door, nothing but a quick black shadow. It was gone, and so was Bess, and I soon heard her barking outside. That thing took her all the way into the back garden! I darted to the window and looked out, just to make sure she was there, and sure enough, she was sitting in the dark garden, looking just about as surprised as any dog could be. I didn't have another second to breathe and the force burst through my bedroom door once more. I waited for it to get me again but it never came. I slowly turned away from the window. My jaw dropped open at the 'thing'. It was Toby Turner. Oh my God, I must be dreaming! I rubbed my eyes furiously.

Toby was suspended in the air, his hands on his hips and his head held high. He flicked the lights on and began floating down onto my bed posts. I was still on my knees, with my eyes and mouth wide open. His slightly dirty feet landed carefully at the end of the bed. Only then did he look at me properly. He wore clothes that seemed to be entirely made of vines and leaves, a thick knife was strapped to a dusty green belt and his hair was messy and ruffled – as always. He didn't exactly look very clean, and he had just the slightest evidence of dry mud covering some of his body. He stood there motionless, and I began to think I was imagining it. But it felt all too real. I cleared my throat.

"Um, hello…?" I said quietly. His head twitched and he smiled at me, but still he remained silent. "No, that's it! I'm dreaming!" I laughed nervously. He frowned, but I ignored him. "I MUST be dreaming!" I insisted, and I threw myself into bed again, trying to wake up. I slapped my face lightly and squeezed my eyes shut. There that's it. I'm dreaming. When I opened my eyes again Toby was gone from my bed, and I sat up and smiled. I guess that's what I get for watching his videos before bed. I was also slightly disappointed. I would be nice to have had at least one conversation with him.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to the side and I came into contact with Toby's big green eyes. I almost screamed with shock, but stopped myself. He was kneeling just by my bed, his chin resting on the edge, and I could smell his musky scent. He repeated himself.

"Sorry, but what are you doing?" His voice seemed so real and exactly the way I know it usually over the internet.

"I'm dreaming right?" I asked him, but he just grinned. "Toby, answer me!"

"Who's Toby?" He frowned, standing up again. I laughed sarcastically.

"You!" I said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Who are you then?"

At this he started floating up in the air again and my eyes widened. "I'm Peter Pan!" He chuckled.

I threw my head back laughing and his smile dropped. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I snickered. "It's just…you're Toby Turner!" I calmed myself down eventually. What the hell was going on? He looked around, seemingly slightly embarrassed before coming closer to me.

"Okay, maybe I am Toby, but play along okay?" He hissed, hovering just above me. My eyebrows rose as he floated away again.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you…" He said, continuing to fly around and look at some of the things stuck on my wall. He grinned at the picture of him on there, as well as my two canvas paintings of animated Tobuscus.

"Why?"

"Because I listen to you every night…you say you want a better life…" He turned to smile at me before floating over to my shelves instead. I watched him go, slightly embarrassed.

"_Every_ girl wants a better life," I smirked, unable to see what made me significant. "Wait, you can hear me?"

"Sure, then I go back and tell the Lost Boys about your life, and what's happening-"

"You spy on me and tell other people about my life!?" I cried, perhaps too loud, as Toby zoomed over and pushed his hand over my mouth.

"Shush! I don't tell random people! I tell the Lost Boys…" He whispered. I shoved his hand away and he shook his head grinning. "They'd love to hear about what you got in Biology today; why don't you come and tell them yourself?" He teased, soaring up to touch the ceiling. I bit my lip. If this was a dream, it seemed like an awesome one. How could I turn down a dream with Tobuscus?

"Are you serious? You would take me to see the Lost Boys?"

"Sure, why not? They'd love to meet you. "He said, his attention drawn to looking through all the DVDs stacked up on my drawers. I smile rose on my face.

"Yes! Take me to see them!" I cried, and Toby came back over again.

"Excellent! But first you need to fly!"

"Let me guess? Fairy dust and happy thoughts?"

"What?! Where did you get that idea from? Where am I gonna get a fairy?" He asked dramatically, and I frowned.

"Well how else am I supposed to fly-"

"GRYPHON!" Toby screamed sharply, to which I heard Bess start barking again outside. I gasped as Toby's dog Gryphon lollopped through the window, cute little wings attached to his back. He seemed to be slightly out of control and pawed at my blue curtains for support as he wobbled around. I was smiling uncontrollably as he swooped over and planted a thick doggy lick across my face. A light feeling rocketed around my body and I gasped as I began floating, and eventually I was up in the air. I pushed the hanging blanket off my feet and banged my head off the ceiling.

"Ow!"

Bess was still barking outside.

"Kim?!" I heard my mother shout from her room. "What are you doing?"

By now Toby had grabbed my hand quickly and yanked me out the room forcefully. I couldn't think of anything to say anymore.

"Uh, bye!" I shouted as I slammed the window behind me. Toby tried to tug me away but I hesitantly wobbled towards my sister's bedroom window instead. Peeking through the window, through a gap in her pink curtains, I saw her getting up and running out of her room. To my bedroom. They're coming for me. I was ready for adventure more than helping my parents wash the dishes. As if Toby could read my thoughts he seized my hand again and we shot off at the speed of light into the distance, with Gryphon swaying and tumbling after us.

**A/N****: Just a one shot. It's nothing special, just the remake of a crazy dream. I did have an idea of Jack and Sean being the lost boys and basically putting everyone in Toby's life into the story, but y'know. **


End file.
